Lost in Dark
'Lost in Dark '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Fairland and it's 33rd case of the game, also the 3rd one to take place in Fairland. Profile Ben Hathaway managed to locate Owen Martins, member of Order of Specters, at the power plant. Team headed there, hoping to interrogate him and arrest him. When Amber and player arrived there, they heard screaming and suddenly, all lights when off. Then, someone knocked Amber out. Few minutes later, Amber woke up and the duo immediately turned on their flashlights, hoping that they would find out what happend. Then, they found Owen's body, chained up and with multiple holes all over him. Team questioned 3 people about the murder, historian Reggie Liotta, vandal Leo Capecchi and CEO Molly Greene before heading back to precinct, where Doris Holiday told them that they recieved a package from the killer. Daria Lynn suggested that she should open the package since something dangerous could be inside. She carefully opened it and found a note, which said that team has only 6 hours to solve the murder or they will have to face another blackout and another murder. Team quickly investigated Owen's house where they found enough clues to suspect Ben's sister Polly Hathaway, whose phone was found in Owen's living room, and Molly's husband, CEO Alden Greene, whose laptop was found on the crime scene. After interrogating Polly and Alden, team searched power plant again and found furry handcuffs that Owen gifted to Molly since he was her stalker, and Reggie's sketch of the victim that he draw because Owen debunked Reggie's story of lost town being under the power plant. The duo slowly headed back to the precinct, but they got caught in blackout again. With Ben's help, the power went back on, so team hurried to catch this killer. They've investigated the control tower where they found Alden's threat that he wrote to Owen because of untrue rumors that he spread about Greene Holdings, and Leo's diary where he wrote down that he was planning to cause a blackout first. After interrogating them, team investigated victim's house once again before speaking to Polly after they found her phone among victim's clothing, revealing that she broke into his house, hoping to find some cash. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Reggie for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Reggie revealed himself to be Caligo, co-leader of Order of Specters. When asked about the murder, Reggie said that Owen betrayed OoS after revealing some important information to their enemy. When asked about their enemy, Reggie said that it doesn't matter who is that since they have almost the same plan as them. In courtroom, Reggie also revealed that Owen is not the only person he murdered, meaning that some other OoS members were helping their enemy and they got killed by Reggie who later got rid of their bodies. Horrified, Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced him to life in prison without any chance for parole. Post-trial, Chief Vanya Bhakta wanted the team to find out who is OoS enemy that Reggie was talking about. Team headed to the power plant where they found Molly lying on the ground and injured. Philip tended to her wounds and said that Molly has been attacked using Morognium. When asked what happend, Molly said that she spotted a man wearing all black running toward the power plant. Not wanting another murder to happen, she followed him, but he eventually spotted her and threw some kind of a bomb on her. She managed to grab one of his folders. The team headed back to the power plant and found a folder that Molly was talking about. Gabriel Herrera analyzed it and said that folder belongs to Reggie and Stella. Appearently, Demos's message ''eliminate the enemies was not reffearing to Venusville Justice Fighters at all. It was reffearing to another secret investigation that OoS fear. Meanwhile, Ben wanted player to help him make a good present for Tyler Highmore since Ben is planning to propose. With player and Amber's help, Ben successfuly proposed Tyler while they were in the cinema, watching a movie that was made by Ben, containing their photos and videos from almost every moment when they were together. The couple shared a kiss and everyone at the cinema clapped. After all these events, Chief Bhakta told the team that they need to find out who is OoS's enemy since they could be even more dangerous than them. Since Stella is still free, there is no doubt that some other horrible things might happend. Summary Victim: * Owen Martins (found chained up and tortured at the power plant). Murder Weapon: * Drill Killer: * Reggie Liotta Suspects RLiottaVC33.png|Reggie Liotta LCapecchiVC33.png|Leo Capecchi MGreeneVC33.png|Molly Greene PHathawayVC33.png|Polly Hathaway AGreeneVC33.png|Alden Greene Quasi-suspect(s) THighmoreVC27.png|Tyler Highmore Killer's Profile * The killer eats dark chocolate. * The killer plays dice games. * The killer knows how to tie knots. * The killer has under-eyes circles. * The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes